


Wait for Rescue

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen, Humor, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“<i>My</i> fault?  You’re the one that got us into this.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for Rescue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maddersahatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddersahatter/gifts).



> written as a birthday present for "madders_ahatter" in 2015

“This,” said Jack, “is all your fault.”

“ _My_ fault?” Daniel repeated. “You’re the one that got us into this.”

Jack poked at his rapidly-swelling eye, but his scowl was still impressive. “I promise you, I would never have insisted on searching a crumbly old ruin like this.”

“And _I_ ,” retorted Daniel, sitting down on a fallen pillar and stretching his left leg carefully in front of him, “would never have touched something that made the rest of it crumble right on top of us.”

“Agree to disagree,” said Jack.

There was silence for a few moments— they weren’t actually in any danger, temple collapses aside, and their radios had worked well enough for Sam to report through the static that she and Teal’c were headed back to the ‘gate to get Fraiser and a company of Marines to dig them out. The temple was stable enough, as far as they could tell, and there really wasn’t anything to be done but wait for rescue.

“Your leg okay?” Jack asked, after another silent moment.

“Yeah,” said Daniel. “What about your head?”

“I’ll live,” he said. “I’ve got a thick skull, remember?”

“Still… I’d feel better if you let me have a look. You might have a concussion.”

“Think I’d know by now if I’ve bruised my brain,” Jack grumbled, but he eased himself down onto the pillar. “And how do I know _you_ don’t have a concussion?”

“Because I hurt my ankle,” Daniel said, with a snort. “And I keep my brain in my head.”

“There’s your problem right there,” said Jack, leaning forward to let Daniel check his pupils. “First rule is— always keep ‘em guessing.”

The archaeologist laughed. “I’ll keep that in mind. So, rescue team— over or under an hour to get us out?”

“Twenty bucks says over.”

THE END


End file.
